My Shining Star
by neovampirehuntress
Summary: This story takes place after Go Mi Nyu switches back to her brother for the last time before her trip to Africa and Hwang Tae Kyung takes her back to the house. This time instead of sending her away, they do something else.


Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of You're Beautiful. However, I think Jang Geun Suk (Hwang Tae Kyung) is a totally hottie! All rights go to their respected owners. The first few lines I took from the translations of a viikii translated video.

Author's note: This is my first attempt at a lemon, please let me know what you think. I had to type this out tonight because I was too hyped up on caffeine. (Warning never drink coffee after dinner)

Summary: This story takes place after Go Mi Nyu switches back to her brother Go Mi Nam for the last time before her trip to Africa and Hwang Tae Kyung takes her back to the house. This time instead of her falling back asleep and him sending her off home they do something else.

**My Shinning Star**

Hwang Tae Kyung looked at Go Mi Nyu sadly. Her still flushed face from the alcohol she drank earlier looked at the wall while he quietly listened to her confession. But as her confession progressed he slowly looked at her soft hands that gave her away at the restaurant.

"One day I'd be soaring above the sky, and the next, I'd be crashing to the ground. In my head, fireworks would burst. Then in one moment, thunder, lightning, and windstorm would come crashing together." She said sighing also looking at her hands. Then she looked again at the ceiling and wall, anywhere but at him.

"When I left my star, I found the path I needed to live." She continued silent tears rolled down her cheeks. And she stared at her clasped hands again. "I thought I should leave my star and just watch," she said and pounded her chest twice. "When I looked at the brightest star up close, my eyes burned and it hurt a lot." She then looked at him, and his eyes met hers. Then she quickly looked away. And continued, "That's why I'm going to go far away."

He stared at her, 'Is this a love confession?' he thought to himself. She then passed out on the counter. "Go Mi Nam! Go Mi Nam!" he called. When she didn't answer him, he wiped the tears off her face. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "I'm sorry that you were hurting, but I was hurting too." He noticed that she wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. He didn't want Shin Woo or Jeremy to witness her in this state. He carefully picked her up and carried her to his room where they had shared those few nights her aunt had come to stay with them.

He placed her on the bed and he carefully took off the spiked jacket. "Manager Ma knows how to protect you doesn't he?" he asked shaking his injured hand. He had almost dropped her several times when trying to maneuver her to his room and onto his bed. "Those stupid things hurt," he glared at the accused jacket. Then his eyes drifted back to her. Her face was now a slight pink, and she was snoring softly. He pulled off her shoes then turned off the light. "I've been eating carrots, the ones that I hate so much. I have even been eating spinach to try and see in the dark." He whispered to her. He stroked her cheek and then went over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a white shirt with a rip in the left shoulder that stretched across his chest and cream colored sweat pants then headed to the shower.

"Go Mi Nyu I've missed you, we've all miss you," he said before closing his bathroom door.

*Go Mi Nyu's dream in her POV*

I feel strong arms around me carrying me to the river. I smile at my star; I feel an overwhelming sadness fall over me as I see the river turn into the African plains. My star places me on a soft sand dune and turns to leave me. I stare at his back a moment. His dark hair wild in the humid wind, I call out to him but he continues to move farther away. "You said once, If I'm ever far away, I'll find stars and think of you," he said turning his head but not turning around. I saw the hurt in his features even from his side profile. He disappears, just as if he hadn't laid me down. The sky grows dark and I look up, but instead of stars all I see is blackness.

"Why won't my eyes allow me to see the stars? I want to think of Tae Kyung even if I can't be with him!" I shout to the heavens. But it stays silent and dark. My eyes start to water. "I want to see him again even if it does hurt my eyes and heart to be around him." I say softly to my hands as the tears begin to run down my face. The heavens stays quiet and I sob and I feel like the world has turned against me and even in a place where I'm suppose to see a lot of stars I see none. "If you don't let me see a star I will go back and see him myself!" I warned the dark heavens. Yet it still stayed quiet and dark. "Why? Why won't you let me see any?" My tears run freely down my cheeks like tiny rivers on my cheeks.

*Reality*

Hwang Tae Kyung finished toweling off his wet hair and looked back into his dark room. He noticed she had moved slightly. He then slowly walked over to her. "If you don't let me see a star I will go back and see him myself!" she cried brokenly. He then noticed she was crying again in her sleep. But this time there were more tears.

"What are you dreaming of Go Mi Nyu?" he whispered. He slowly slid onto the bed and gently started to wipe the tears off her face.

"Why? Why won't you let me see any?" she whispered truly broken. In that moment Tae Kyung's heart cried out for this hurting girl in his bed.

"I'm right here Go Mi Nyu, wake up," he said gently shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open but didn't truly see him. They had a distant look in them.

"Hyungnim?" she started and blinked several times. Then after several long seconds she realized where she was and who was lying next to her. And her big brown eyes got even bigger. "Hyungnim? Hyungnim, why am I, why am I in your bed and the lights are off?" she stammered.

"Go Mi Nam, you were drunk and I was allowing you to rest." He said with a smirk. "As to your other question, I've been trying to practice seeing in the dark. So I can see the stars you can see so clearly."

She started to tear again, because of her dream he had woken her from. She felt warm arms and smelled fresh soap engulf her being. She blinked and looked at him; he was lying on his side staring at her. He gently turned her toward him. "Why are you doing this Hyungnim?" she asked softly.

"I don't want you to be where I cannot see you," he said smugly gently rubbing her back.

She knew she was still slightly buzzing from all the alcohol in her system but she felt a warm flutter in her stomach. Mi Nyu moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Hyungnim," she said, and shyly kissed him on the cheek.

Tae Kyung looked at her, "Why do you still put on the act?" he asked. His senses were inwardly cringing. She smelt of alcohol, but she had a faint smell of lavender too. He placed a kiss on the top of her forehead.

She sighed, "I dreamed that you left me, and that I couldn't see my brightest star any longer. Actually I couldn't see any stars, when I was supposed to be able to," she said into his chest. He lazily rubbed her back with one hand and the other he gently tucked some hair that fell into her face behind her ear.

"But I'm here now, Go Mi Nyu," he said softly tracing the length of her arm. The warm fluttering in her stomach was now traveling lower. 'That is odd?' she thought. 'Why are the butterflies moving downward?' "Go back to sleep, I'll make sure no more nightmares interrupt your sleep," he said with another smirk.

She stared at his smirking lips and wondered, 'why do I feel like I want to kiss that smirk off his face?' Now she felt the familiar feeling of the storm raging in her heart. She lean forward, "Mother Superior help me," she whispered before her lips met his.

Tae Kyung's eyes opened slightly, he had wondered how she came to kissing him, but he allowed his eyes to close and pulled her closer and lovingly kissed her back. 'I wonder if this is the alcohol still coursing through her body,' he smirked into the kiss. Then he felt something he knew he shouldn't be feeling. She was nibbling at his lips. 'Is this our innocent little sister?' he thought letting his tongue into her warm mouth.

Now the fluttering in her lower regions felt like a warm fire burning. She moved her leg slowly to try and alleviate some of the fire, but it didn't work. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought but her body acted on its own and started to writhe against Tae Kyung's lithe legs.

Tae Kyung smiled to himself, "Slow down my pig-nosed rabbit," he said breathless. "I don't know if you are in the right mind right now."

"Hyungnim," she started but he gave her a stern look. "I mean Oppa there is a fire that I cannot put out. It's uncomfortable," she said innocently rubbing herself against his right leg.

"Do you want me to help you, Go Mi Nyu?" he asked smirking. She looked at him and saw something feral beneath his dark eyes. His eyes seemed to make the fire hotter.

"Will it be gone if you help me?" she asked innocently. He could see his own hunger reflected in her innocent brown eyes. He smirked again and rubbed her arm.

"I think you should go back to sleep," he slowly moved his lower region away from her to not scare her with his growing need. She looked at him again innocently, but with passion filled eyes.

"I can't until this feeling goes away, Oppa help me," she whispered huskily.

Tae Kyung inwardly groaned and looked at her dark alcohol induced passion driven eyes and pushed her away. "I can't help you right now Go Mi Nyu, you are not in your right mind right now. I don't think you should trust what you say right now," he whispered gruffly.

She moved a hand lower to his hip and rubbed it with her thumb. "Please, Hyungnim," she whispered. She had forgotten about what he had told her about calling him 'oppa'.

Her hand traveled closer to his need. Tae Kyung's eyes became huge, but she leaned in and kissed him again. One of her hands flew to his head while the other stroked him through his pants. His eyes closed slowly and pressed himself into her and kissed back. His thoughts were quickly flying out of the window.

"Tell me to stop," he whispered gruffly panting for air. She answered him with a smirk and traced his hip to his butt with her hands. He closed his eyes and let out a sharp breath of air. She kissed him again on his neck and sighed.

"I want to always be yours, Tae Kyung," she panted. She slowly pulled at the hem of his shirt. He moaned into her kiss and let his hands cup her breasts under her shirt. Then he rolled onto her and rested his weight on his arms.

He pinched her breasts and let her control the kiss. But he could feel her need as she tore his shirt off of him and tossed it over the side of the bed. She moaned into his ear and bit down on his earlobe. He let out a hiss and pinched harder. She then licked the wounded earlobe as an apology and played with the hem of his sweat pants. He pulled her shirt over her head and began sucking and massaging her breasts. 'They're just right even if she looks flat,' he smirked biting her left nipple. She let out a startled pant. "Ah, Hyungnim," she panted, her old habit clearly not broken.

"Call me Oppa, or Tae Kyung," he said and sucked on her right nipple.

"Ah, okay, Oppa," she panted grabbing his head. He smirked into her chest, she held him like she really didn't want to let go.

Go Mi Nyu then realized that something hard was pressing against her right thigh and that she had no pants on only her white brief panties. She let her hands trace the curves and hardness of his back and sides. She then took notice that Tae Kyung was also in plaid boxers.

"Go Mi Nyu, tell me to stop," he panted. She shook her head and looked at him with love in her eyes. "If you don't then I will not be responsible for my actions, I will take it as your consent," he said kissing her neck. She trembled and sighed softly. He traced a circle on her belly and smirked when she giggled. "Once I start this I won't be able to stop," he warned nipping her neck. She nodded and a slight blushed appeared across her cheeks.

He then removed her panties and stuck a long slender finger into her hot core. She gave a happy sigh and wiggled against his hand. 'So wet,' he thought happily. He rubbed her core until she gave out high fractured breaths. As she rode out her first orgasm he gave her a deep kiss. He let her ride out two more before he removed his own boxers.

He moved her legs open and positioned himself at her entrance. "I'm sorry this will hurt," he kissed her reassuringly. She nodded and kissed him back. He pushed in slowly and she whimpered he sucked on her breasts trying to ease her uneasiness. He pulled out and pushed back in quickly breaking her hymen. She let out a small shriek. Quiet tears flowed out of her shut eyes. He stilled and kissed the tears away, "I'm sorry, do you want me to finish quickly?" he asked. He was too far gone to stop. She nodded quickly.

'Mother Superior, what have I got myself into now?' she thought. 'Will this pain subside?' When he started moving again, she was shocked that she was actually feeling that warm feeling again. She felt better when he started to pick up speed. "Ah, Hyungnim," she moaned.

He smirked. He knew he couldn't last anymore, "I'm going to come soon," he whispered into her ear. She nodded panting. Then with one more thrust he filled her with his seed and collapsed upon her. She hugged him to her as if he would disappear if she let him go.

The next morning, Go Mi Nyu opened one eye and looked around. She noticed she was not in the covenant. Then both eyes shot open and she sat up slapping a hard chest. Tae Kyung groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her eyes traveled down to his sleeping form and then noticed the state of undress. Then she covered her chest and with her face flaming red screamed.

Hwang Tae Kyung jumped up from his sleeping position and glared at the noise that woke him from his nice dream. He pursed his lips and then gave her a smirk. "Go Mi Nam, be quiet and go back to sleep," he said grabbing her and pulling her back down the bed to him.

She blinked several times to try and understand what had happened last night, but she knew what must have happened. Tae Kyung was smirking at her and stroking her naked shoulder and her lower regions were tender and sore. 'Did we make love?' she thought. Her silent question was answered when he pulled her into a kiss. "Good morning Go Mi Nyu just as I am your shining star. You are mine," he smirked rolling onto her completely nude. She smiled and subcomed to the kiss.

Authors note:

Thanks for reading, after rereading the story myself, it sounded really corny. Please review and tell me what you think or how I can improve. I don't want to make it more graphic so I'm sorry to those who like really graphic M stories. But I welcome criticism too.


End file.
